Ringo Roadagain
Forma Base= |-|Mandom= Características Pessoais Nome: Ringo Roadagain''' (リンゴー・ロードアゲイン, Ringō Rōdoagein) '''Títulos: Nenhum Idade: Não especificado Sexo: Masculino Espécie: Humana Classificações: Nenhuma Obra: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Altura: Não especificada Peso: Não especificado Aliados: Funny Valentine Inimigos: Johnny Joestar; Hot Pants; Gyro Zeppeli Sobre Ringo Roadagain é um usuário de Stand e antagonista de Parte VII: Steel Ball Run. Ringo embosca Gyro, Johnny e Hot Pants no começo da quarta fase da corrida, perto de Cannon City. Desde o seu nascimento, Ringo era adoentado. Quando criança, sua pele era muito frágil e ele fica doente constantemente. Um dia o pai de Ringo foi selecionado e enviado a guerra, mais tarde ele escapou, foi preso, e morreu por causa de uma doença. A família de Ringo, considerada uma família de traidores, foram forçados a atravessar o país. Ringo, com dez anos de idade, acordou uma noite e encontrou um homem em um uniforme militar na sua cama, e sua família, sua mãe e suas duas irmãs, mortas embaixo da mesa e uma faca ensanguentada encima dela. O homem tenta estuprar Ringo, mas ele rouba sua arma e aponta ela para o homem. Depois que ele tenta o atacar outra vez, Ringo atira nele, assim quebrando a barreira que ele chama de "O Mundo de um Homem Íntegro", o qual ele acredita ser o único caminho que ele poderia tomar em sua vida. Mandom é o stand pertencente a Ringo Roadagain. Seu nome é referência a letra da música "Lovers of the World" de Jerry Wallace (living in the world of Mandom). Mentalidade Personalidade: Ringo fala e age sempre educadamente; preso a sua filosofia que o requer apostar sua vida contra seus oponentes. Possui um forte ideal filosófico, que afeta diretamente no seu modo de viver, e arriscar sua vida. Moral: Neutro Ordeiro Preferência Sexual: Não especificada Objetivos: Impedir Johnny, Gyro e Hot Pants de prosseguir na Corrida, ajudando Valentine em seus objetivos. Gostos: Não especificado Inteligência: Alta Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: Humano Atlético (A únca forma de ataque de Ringo, é o seu revólver ) Defesa:' Humano Atlético' (Ringo foi acertado por vários tiros de Johnny, ainda sim conseguiu revidar, e logo em seguida atirou em Hot Pants, e ainda trocou tiros com Gyro, sem mesmo perder a consciência); Maior '(Ringo foi acertado por uma Steel Ball, e mesmo assim teve forças pra usar seu Stand); 'Velocidade: Humano Atlético (Rápido o suficiente pra trocar tiros com Johnny e alvejar Hot Pants antes mesmo de ela conseguir atacá-lo) Força: Humana Regular Vigor: Alto (Consegue se manter consciente e lutar mesmo após ser alvejado por tiros, e sem demonstrar cansaço) Alcance: Alguns metros com seu revólver Fraquezas Físicas: Seu Stand Mandom, precisa ser ativado através de sua manifestação física, um relógio em seu pulso. Fraquezas Psicológicas: Nenhuma Poderes *'Manipulação do Tempo : '(Ringo consegue retroceder o tempo por 6 segundos. Porém as memórias dos eventos ocorridos nesses 6 segundos são mantidas) Parafernália * Equipamento: Ringo utiliza de um revólver durante suas lutas, além de seu Stand. Curiosidades *Ringo é um dos únicos vilões da série que possui uma habilidade relacionada ao controle de tempo sem ser o vilão principal. *A aparência de Ringo parece ser baseada em Charles Bronson. Sua aparência também parece ser baseada naquele que deu origem ao seu nome, Ringo Starr. *Ringo faz uma aparição em JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle como um guia no menu de Versus Categoria:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Manipuladores do Tempo